Secret
by MystiKoorime
Summary: In which Botan actually manages to keep a secret - and Hiei uncharacteristically spills it. For Day 4 of the HB Week.


Prompt: _Secret_

* * *

Warm hands slid up and down Botan's bare skin, much more reverent and gentle than she expected. No matter how many times she and Hiei had been together, the softer moments always took her by surprise and left her breathless. She closed her eyes as Hiei's lips brushed against her neck, losing herself in the heated sensation.

"Did you lock the door?" he murmured, the words muted against the column of her neck.

"Hm?"

Hiei never bothered to lock his door and she had to wonder why he would ask a strange thing like that. It's not like he often had visitors.

"Did you?" he asked again, the vibrations from his voice against her skin doing dangerous things to her thoughts.

"Nuh-uh," she managed to mutter through her haze filled mind.

He pulled away, crimson eyes darkened with emotions that she knew all too well, despite the stoic set of his features.

"The detective is due here soon," he explained evenly, hands perched on her waist and fingers imprinted on her skin. "Unless you want to give him a show, I suggest we lock the door."

She blinked, arms loosening from around his neck as she pouted.

"You're expecting company? Why didn't you mention that sooner?"

"You didn't give me much time. You practically pounced on me, woman."

Okay, maybe he had a point there.

In her defense, they hadn't seen each other all week and she was looking forward to spending some alone time with him. She couldn't help the zealous way she had greeted him. But still...

"If you knew he would be arriving soon, then you shouldn't have taken things _this_ far, mister," she countered.

She was straddling the raven-haired man on his living room couch, her blouse discarded somewhere on the floor and his own shirt a rumpled mess. If someone had walked in on them now, there was absolutely zero chance of talking their way out of this one. It would be a pity, too, after doing such a stellar job of keeping their relationship a secret for the better part of the year. Kurama was the only one who knew about them, but that was to be expected. Kurama knew just about _everything_.

"I don't care if the detective sees us," Hiei remarked stubbornly, pulling her closer to resume their earlier activities.

"Hiei," she groaned in protest, hands pushing against his chest as she fought to maintain some semblance of distance between them. "If Yusuke's coming, then I should really go."

She made to move away from him, but the raven-haired man's hold was too strong. It wasn't like she wanted to leave in the first place, but she needed to respect the boundaries Hiei had placed on their relationship. She rose a brow at him questioningly as he lifted his red eyed gaze to meet hers.

"If you don't let go of me, then Yusuke will find us both in a very compromising situation," she noted.

Hiei's mouth pressed into a firm line and she poked at his chest with a light smile.

"You were the one who said you wanted to keep this a secret," she reminded him. "Don't ruin all the fun now."

Something flickered in his crimson eyes, something that extinguished her jesting and pulled at her soul, but the sudden knock on the door was enough to dispel the moment.

"I'm comin' in!" Yusuke announced from the other side as the door creaked open.

Botan suddenly remembered her state of undress and let out a squeal as she scrambled off of Hiei and over onto the other side of the couch. Her landing was awkward and clumsy, but she had at least managed to stay out of sight for now. Mere seconds later, her shirt landed beside her and she mentally thanked Hiei as she pulled it on.

"'Sup," Yusuke's clear voice filled the empty silence.

Hiei grunted out a response.

"So I was thinkin' we could just hang at the bar tonight. Kuwabara and Kurama are in."

"If that's the reason you came, then you've wasted your time," Hiei replied. "I'm not going."

"Like hell you aren't! I invited this really hot chick, just for you!"

Botan frowned upon hearing that. Ever since Yusuke and Keiko had patched things up, he made it his life's mission to hook his single friends up. Botan wanted to think that his sudden interest in matchmaking was formed out of the goodness of his own heart, but in reality, it was most likely because he did not want to be the only one roped into all those couple activities.

"I'm not interested," Hiei answered dismissively.

"She's super foxy, though," Yusuke baited.

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Really."

Yusuke sighed.

"You've given me no choice," he lamented. "I guess I'll have to pull the Yukina card."

"Leave her out of this-" Hiei gritted.

"Too late, I already messaged her and the rest of the girls, too."

Moments later, Botan's phone let out a chime. She cursed her unfortunate luck as Yusuke spoke again.

"Uh, isn't that Botan's pink monstrosity?" he asked, no doubt looking over at the device resting on Hiei's table.

"It is," Hiei confirmed.

"I didn't know she was here," Yusuke stated. "Where'd she go?"

"She's hiding behind the couch."

A moment of silence swept over the apartment, until Yusuke spoke again.

"You're screwing with me, aren't you?" he asked, his voice laced in disbelief.

When she heard footsteps moving to where she was, she shot up suddenly.

"Aha, there it was!" Botan announced, laughing nervously. "My favorite hair tie..."

Yusuke stared at her, confusion mounting his features as she joined the boys with a sheepish smile. He folded his arms over his chest, head tilting to the side as he observed her wordlessly.

"What is it?" she questioned self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"Why's your shirt on inside out?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh this?" she asked, pulling on the thin material of her pink blouse. "I-It's the new style. It's all the rage these days..."

"Is it fashionable to wear it backwards, too?" Yusuke deadpanned, clearly unconvinced.

"Well, you see..." she glanced at Hiei, silently requesting his aid.

His lips were still flushed with color and his hair was wilder than usual, due to her habit of always tousling it when they were together. She felt the heat of a blush creep up her neck and settle in her cheeks.

Yusuke looked between the two of them, dark brows inching together as he frowned.

"Were you two just..." he trailed off. "You know..."

"No!" she denied quickly.

"Yes," Hiei confirmed at the same time.

Amethyst eyes widened to nearly double their size as she fixed them on Hiei. She could hardly believe that he openly confirmed Yusuke's suspicions with such ease and blunt honesty. He'd always been so private with his affairs, so keen on keeping his personal life to himself, that she fought tooth and nail against her blabbermouth tendencies to keep them a secret. Never in a million years did she ever thing that Hiei would be the one outing them. She looked over at Yusuke, worried about what he may say or think, and was wholly surprised to see him smirking.

"Good on you!" he cheered. "It's about time one of you got laid!"

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him for good measure.

"It's true and you know it," he retorted, before wiggling his brows lewdly. "And this way, we've got a two birds with one stone situation."

Botan rolled her eyes, before turning to face Hiei.

"Are you sure about this?" she pressed, brows furrowed in concern.

She searched his gaze for any signs of doubt or regret, finding nothing but a calm surety housed in his crimson eyes.

"This is better," he said. "It was becoming far too troublesome keeping things secret."

A smile stretched out on her lips as unbridled joy bubbled up from within.

"Oh Hiei!" she exclaimed, dropping herself down on the couch to hug him. He didn't even stiffen or tense at the action, having long since gotten used to her overexcited nature. What she didn't expect was for him to snake an around her waist and deposit her right back where she had been earlier. She stared into his sharp eyes, still mesmerized by the sheer intensity of his crimson gaze after all this time.

"Uh... guys? Yusuke tried weakly.

But the couple in question was far too focused on each other to hear him.

"Nope, don't mind me, I'll just let myself out," he mumbled under his breath. "You two do your thing."

Botan vaguely registered the door closing behind her as she smiled at the man who had captured her heart.

"I'm glad that everything's out in the open now," she revealed. "I was hoping that, one day, we'd be able to tell the others."

"I know," Hiei admitted. "This is what you wanted all along."

Botan's eyes widened, the realization quickly dawning on her.

"You mean, you did it for me?" she asked.

Hiei averted his gaze.

"I already told you," he muttered. "The sneaking around was bothersome."

But his words did not fool her. Not one bit. She smiled as she planted a light kiss on his cheek and guided his attentions back towards her.

"I love you," Botan whispered softly.

Hiei didn't say it back, but he didn't need to. The fervent way his lips captured hers and the gentle way that he touched her said more than enough.

* * *

My fics are always follow the slow burn pattern and end as soon as the OTP confesses their love, so it's been fun writing these fun and flirty scenes with our favorite pair already established as a couple. :)

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
